


Las misteriosas heridas de la noche

by GardeniaBlin



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaBlin/pseuds/GardeniaBlin
Summary: Serie de drabbles, oneshots y todo. Sad, lemon. Variado como grageas ;)





	1. Chapter 1

La pesada mirada no se apartaba de él a pesar de estar temblando como nunca. Dejó el tenedor entre el aire y la rebanada de pastel sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

-Juro que no puse nada más que lo indicado en la receta- balbuceó, aterrado por volver a sentir el sabor abrasivo de aquella masa dorada- no tengo idea de por qué sabe así-

-No te he dado el permiso para hablar, jovencito- dijo, con el ceño tan fruncido que podía ver cómo su frente se unía al puente de su nariz- no te vas a levantar hasta que te hayas terminado todo el pastel-

Comenzó a sollozar, tomando una porción casi diminuta y sin masticar tragó. Era como si estuviera hecho con cloro y azufre. Gimió, jalando aire con dolor cuando el bolo llegó hasta su estómago.

-Te di una sola tarea, Butters. Sólo hacer un maldito pastel para el cumpleaños de tu madre y sólo Dios sabe qué cosas le habrás puesto para que huela tan horrible. Muchos niños matarían por tener una familia como la nuestra y tú, tú parece que nos odias. Eres una rata malagradecida- bramó, azotando su puño contra la mesa-¡Come más rápido, no seas un marica!-

-Por favor- suplicó entre los sollozos y las gruesas lágrimas que caían a la mesa y sin embargo volvió a llenar el tenedor- haré lo que sea pero no me hagas seguir comiendo esto-

-Tú lo preparaste- sentenció sin dar pie a ninguna clase de argumento.

-Juro que sólo puse leche, huevos, harina, sólo lo que decía la receta- su padre permaneció inamovible ante los violentos espasmos de dolor y asco por la próxima mordida- por favor, papá-

\- No hasta que acabes o al menos que admitas que eres una rata miserable y querías envenenar a tu madre con esta porquería-

Butters tragó, quemado por la rabia y la angustia de no ser siquiera escuchado, el ya nauseabundo sabor del vómito naciendo en su garganta y sobre todo el dolor que hacía que sus pulmones parecieran flores marchitas rompiéndose bajo la lluvia. No podía más.

-Lo lamento, papi- rompió en un llanto aminorado sólo por la falta de fuerzas que iban ennegreciendo las formas antes sus ojos- soy un monstruo terrible pero aprendí la lección. Castígame, lo merezco-

-¿ Ves lo sencillo que era? Ahora ve a tu habitación. Tres semanas de castigo. Espero que haya valido la pena esta broma, señorito- Butters ni siquiera intentó levantar la cara, sólo juntando sus fuerzas para subir hacia su habitación, marcando el número de Kenny. Buzón de voz. Buzón de voz. Ya no sentía el aire entrando. Ya no sentía el aire saliendo.

Stephen cerró con rabia la puerta de copiloto donde había acomodado el pastel que debió salir a comprar a último momento porque el inútil de su hijo seguro había confundido el azúcar por la sal y había montado todo un teatro para ahorrarse el regaño. Pero el estaba criando un hijo responsable y obediente, no un conspirador desagradecido. Antes de encender el auto, su celular comenzó a vibrar con el nombre " Linda" ni siquiera le dio tiempo a saludar.

-¿ Stephen? Gracias a Dios ¿Ya llegaste a casa? ¿ Haz visto las noticias? Un loco se metió a la lechería del pueblo y tiró veneno de ratas en los contenedores ¡En nuestro pueblo! Dios, acabo de ver a la señora McCormick, estaba destrozada... Kenny... El pobre Kenny fue el primero en morir, Stephen. Si estás en casa , tira todos los cartones, por favor...¿ Stephen? ¿ Me estás escuchando?...-


	2. We can be heroes just for one day

Los gritos eran su alarma. No importaba el día, empezaban puntuales avisándole que debía preparar el mágico desayuno con la casi inexistente comida. Un poco más abundante desde que entró a trabajar en el restaurante chino y el dueño había simpatizado con él, regalándole algunas sobras cada tanto. Las guardaba celosamente para ella. Sirvió los dos platos, llenó un vaso con leche y calibrando el ambiente, prefirió tomar los platos y el vaso, haciendo malabares para no tropezar. Nunca tocaba la puerta porque ésta sólo era ahora un mugroso pedazo de tela mal colgado, desde que papá en un arranque de ira la pateó hasta derribarla.

Ahí estaba, agazapada como un conejillo, enroscada alrededor de su única muñeca, dándole la espalda al sol que se colaba por su pobre arremedo de cortina. Sonrió ante los soniditos que hacían sus labios mientras respiraba. Se aproximó dejando la comida sobre el piso, mirando antes que ninguna rata se aproximara a robarla. Se hizo un espacio en la diminuta cama y la niña enseguida reconoció el calor corporal, cerrando sus puños en su pecho. Podía darse otros cinco minutos.

O no.

Esta vez los gritos fueron escalando más rápido que otra vez y los golpes no tardaron en comenzar su sorda sinfonía, alertándolo. Tocó el hombro de la niña. Con pereza comenzó a abrir sus enormes ojos cafés, sonriendo a su cercanía. Kenny se agachó a besar su frente.

-¿Quieres desayunar afuera?- ofreció, y la niña frunció el ceño con duda, pero asintió, a lo que él se levantó de la cama, buscando en el piso una bolsa medianamente limpia para guardar los platos - ponte los zapatos- ordenó, sintiendo un profundo escalofrío al escuchar las pisadas aproximarse a su habitación. La jaló con premura antes que Karen se pudiera colocar su abrigo. Salieron corriendo, Kenny cargó a la niña, escondiendo su cara en su pecho para que no viera los platos rotos y los manchones de sangre en el piso, las jeringas y los papeles quemados en la sala.

Corrieron mucho, bajo las indiferentes miradas de la gente. Porque sólo eran " los McCormick" y no dos niños asustados como cualquier otro. Porque su nombre y su estirpe los marcaban para siempre. Porque ellos dos tenían un superpoder que muchos otros anhelaban, pero que al menos Kenny sabía era amargo ostentar: eran invisibles.

No pudo más y se dejó caer rendido, con cuidado al sentar a su hermanita en el césped húmedo del jardín que parecía abandonado. La niña lo miró asustada ante sus roncos jadeos pero él le sonrió.

-Cada día estás más grande y yo más viejo- rió y la niña abultó sus mejillas, queriendo ocultar su sonrisa. Su estómago hizo un ruido que la sonrojó pero Kenny le besó la mejilla, acomodándola en sus rodillas para abrir la bolsa del desayuno. Pan con mermelada. Más bien, boronas de pan con mermelada que se habían despedazado ante su carrera. Miró con pena el desastre, pero las pequeñas manos de Karen se pusieron en sus mejillas.

-Así es más fácil compartirlo-

-Estás helada-dijo con dulzura, quitándose su abrigo para ponerlo en el cuerpo de ella- yo estoy ardiendo por la carrera- explicó, antes que protestara, tomando un trozo del pan. Sonrió.

Las horas pasaban y el clima no estaba mejorando. Pero no podían volver a casa. Se acurrucó contra su hermana, sintiendo los conocidos espasmos.

-Kenny, te estás poniendo morado-

-Es que me estoy volviendo una uva- rió entre tosidos, haciendo gala de su simpatía, logrando que ella riera también, olvidando que estaban huyendo del infierno, que apenas habían comido. Todo menos que estaba a salvo. Recargó sus labios en el cabello sucio y castaño- siempre va a ser un honor morir por protegerte, muñeca-


	3. Doloso

La Fe. Un regalo que apenas es brindado a algunos. Craig lo había aprendido desde que sólo era un seminarista. A la Fe no se llega, la Gracia es otorgada. Él pensaba que su corazón había sido entregado a Dios desde el momento que escogió la vida recta de las cruces. Que su alma había sido envuelta en santos óleos y ahora estaba protegida. Porque su Fe era inquebrantable.

Las cuentas del rosario se le clavaban en los labios mientras trataba de no levantar la vista, de no escuchar los murmullos vacuos de los fieles, también de rodillas y rezando. Cada quien a un Dios diferente. Cuenta a cuenta contra sus labios, contra sus dientes, como si de alguna manera pudiera así retrasar ese momento. 

La iglesia se sostiene por la fe, pero ¿ A la fe quién la sostiene? La naturaleza humana no da para más que creer en lo que puede verse y los milagros ocurridos a otros, en otros tiempos ya no satisfacen. La iglesia necesitaba trucos nuevos para no caer de rodillas, agonizante y derrotada. Si quería verlo así, incluso podía decir que aquello era un milagro.

El hombre de blanco elevó sus brazos, murmurando con los ojos cerrados hacia el cielo y Craig mordió el rosario hasta romperlo, esparciendo las cuentas negras contra el mármol haciendo un ruido cristalizado, atrayendo la atención de esas almas sin vida. Siendo de nuevo ignorado cuando la voz condescendiente y empalagosa del Padre siguió.

 

"Entonces Jesús le dijo: —Tú crees porque me has visto, benditos los que creen sin verme."

Un Dios ciego tiene sentido. Negligente de su Iglesia, permitiendo atrocidades impensables en su nombre. Lavando sus culpas en un río que a la mañana siguiente es uno nuevo para arrastrar más mierda. Ve al Padre seguir con su papel de mago, de presdigitador mientras prepara el acto final. Ese que hace que la gente vuelva.

La Fe. La maldita fe. Craig une sus manos y agacha la cabeza, repitiendo los únicos rezos que conoce aunque ahora los sienta tan falsos. Porque cuando llegó al título de Pastor el Padre mismo le mostró a aquél demonio con cuerpo de niño que había sido atrapado vagando por los jardines, dejando que escogiera su destino como prueba de fe. No podían matarlo, claramente, y los exorcistas no habían hecho caso a sus ruegos¿ A quién podía importarle una iglesia rural de entre tantas? Así que simplemente lo habían mantenido amarrado en el sótano, dejándole morir de hambre y frío. Porque al final, ellos, aunque fueran de fe, sólo eran hombres. Y la naturaleza humana siempre está en los límites de lo bueno y lo malo.

Craig creía en la piedad y él sólo veía a un niño asustado. Un niño pequeño con piel tan blanca como las estatuas a pesar del polvo, sí, con afilados cuernos de mármol rojo, con cola y alas membranosas de anfibio.  
Pero con los ojos carmesí tan asustados. Ovillado, abrazando la cadena que ataba su cuello como si fuera un oso de felpa. Craig se deshizo de su abrigo y lo puso en los huesudos hombros del niño. La criatura se enrolló en la prenda, apenas balbuceando un gracias.

-No eres un demonio- declaró, analizándolo detenidamente.

-Soy un Imp- dijo muy bajito, quizá por el hambre o el miedo.

-¿ Imp? Nunca había escuchado nada de eso- se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa franca- pero si me cuentas de ti, quizá pueda ayudarte a escapar, para empezar ¿ Tienes un nombre?-

-Si te digo mi nombre me estarías tomando como tu esclavo- dijo con pesadez- pero puedo decirte que me gusta comer miel y leche- aquello fue más una súplica que el Pastor no pudo pasar por alto. 

Tarde a tarde se jugaba la vida bajando las escaleras del sótano para llevarle comida y abrigo a escondidas y pasar algunas horas escuchándole, divirtiéndose por sus trucos al estar más fuerte. Devoró todos los libros del folklore germánico que consiguió hasta comprender que esa criatura era más un hada que un ser demoniaco, a pesar de su inclinación por las bromas y del gran poder que podían llegar a poseer. Un duendecillo mensajero de brujas, nada maligno realmente, aunque podía matar si su amo lo ordenaba. Un chiquillo adorable aunque aquella no fuera su forma real. Si tan sólo hubiera encontrado la manera de quitarle la cadena y liberarlo. Porque era obvio que alguna vez alguien escuchara sus risas y bajara al sótano para toparse con Craig mirando al niño bailar en el aire. Todo fue tan rápido que apenas recuerda cuando los rodearon, cuando lo derribaron al piso empapádolo de agua bendita y acusaciones. Apenas recuerda lo mucho que gritó suplicando que no tocaran al niño. Apenas recuerda el pesado silencio cuando el niño, aterrado, comenzó a llorar. 

Sangre. Los Imp lloran sangre. Y aquello era el truco perfecto para sumar fieles, ansiosos por una atracción novedosa. Una Salvación que los divierta. Eran los misteriosos designios de Dios, declararon, atando al niño una vez más, vistiéndole con largos ropajes y amplios rosarios que aplastaban sus alas y sus cuernos asfixiándole y lastimándole. Obligándolo a quedarse apresado en esa urna de vidrio, misa tras misa, a la vista de todos los incrédulos que se arrodillaban para adorarle, sin saber que se estaban condenando.

"Porque se levantarán falsos Cristos, y falsos profetas, y darán señales grandes y prodigios; de tal manera que engañarán, si es posible, aun a los escogidos."

Las cabezas volteaban al Pastor para ignorarlo nuevamente sin atender ni comprender sus palabras. Tan sólo esperando a que el Padre corriera el oscuro telón tras sus espaldas y revelara la hermosa criatura de cabellos rubios. Cubierta con pesados ropajes que ocultaban su género, tal como los ángeles, con las manos unidas en un rezo perenne. Con un eterno gesto doloroso sus ojos carmín buscaban entre esa multitud gritando alabanzas o pedimentos, grotesca en su hipocresía.

-Es tan sólo un niño-

Quizá la voz de Craig se perdía en ese mar de actuaciones, pero él la escuchaba. Y era por él que ese milagro era posible. Una Virgen que lloraba sangre.

Sus pestañas de oro aleteaban, dejando caer por sus mejillas la sangre preciosa que Craig había alimentado con miel y leche clandestinas. La sangre que había calentado con esmero, arrancando jubilosos aleluyas que le enfermaban porque no sabían realmente cuál era el prodigio y su voz era muy débil para revelárselos. Pero podía volverse más fuerte.

Todos enmudecieron ante el nuevo milagro de ver a aquella Virgen separar sus manos del rosario. Ni siquiera notaron las afiladas garras rojas cerrándose bajo sus ojos para mojar las puntas. Con dificultad por lo angosto de la urna, se movió para escribir en el vidrio algo que nadie, salvo unos ojos azules, pudieran leer.

-Tweek-

Le estaba diciendo su nombre. Él iba a liberarlo.


	4. Abrirse

Es fuerte.Es decidida. El mismo fuego del infierno es el que sopló su vida. Ella es una arpía, una déspota que no teme dejar en claro cuán consciente es de su poder. Ella está hecha de pura plata y magia negra.

Ella es fuerte, se repite mientras muerde con rápida desesperación las galletas que tiene ocultas bajo su cama. Ella está hecha de encantos protectores, la caja de galletas se ha acabado y entonces abre la bolsa de papas fritas, ya tragando sin masticar, tomando largos sorbos de soda para pasar la comida más rápido.

Ella no es eso.

Henrietta es algo más que una sombra de la cual murmuran en los pasillos, mucho más que una expectativa jamás cumplida. A Henrietta no le importa que su madre mire con desaprobación cómo ha cambiado los vestidos rosas de tul por la ropa holgada y oscura.Las mariposas por los murciélagos. Henrietta no espera que las palabras no dichas puedan ser arrastradas hacia adentro junto con la masa a su estómago, para ser disuelta por sus ácidos. No le importa que su padre no hable con ella por rechazo a esa mente aguda que no teme ser insolente. Una inteligencia que debería ser elogiada en lugar de reprimida. No. Henrietta no está lastimada, no hace cosas como esas por la desesperación de sentir el abismo en sus entrañas gritando que no es suficiente para nadie. Por eso no debe hablar con nadie de su pequeño cajón secreto, ese que sus amigos creen contiene ropa interior y jamás abren. Porque no tiene un problema.

Sus amigos. Cómo pudo olvidarlo.

Gira la cabeza y ahí estan los tres muchachos, mirando las envolturas, las latas y los restos de comida que ensucian su escote en completo silencio. Maldita la hora en que les dio las llaves de su casa para que entraran sin tocar cuando quisieran. Se dejó llevar por un breve quebranto por otra batalla en la guerra fría que era su relación familiar y olvidó que los había citado. Se quedó estática, sintiendo cada vello de su cuerpo crisparse, disponiéndola para el ataque. Michael fue el primero en salir de la protección del umbral de la puerta. Con su andar algo encorvado e irregular disfrazado por el bastón. Metió la mano en la bolsa de su elegante gabardina y se inclinó, sacando un pañuelo que pasó por sus mejillas para limpiarlas, mientras Pete y Firkle recogían la basura del piso, tirándola en el bote metálico. Le sonrió fugazmente antes de sentarse junto a ella, mientras Pete buscaba en su librero el libro que habían dejado pendiente. Firkle recargó sus brazos y cabeza en sus muslos, bostezando.

No hacía falta abrirse para ellos. Hablaban el mismo lenguaje en el que estaba escrita su alma y comprendían. Más que compasión necesitaba reafirmarse que era más fuerte que sus inseguridades y ahí estaban ellos, no sólo para sostenerla, sino para no dejarle olvidar quién era realmente.


End file.
